I'm an Angel's Lover
by R.c.C101
Summary: During New Moon,what if Bella died from the Cliff Diving.Edward went to Volterra to kill himself,but Bella comes back as an angel.One problem she only appears to Edward.His family thinks he's insane. READ TO FIND OUT MORE thanks:TwilightHeart21
1. Cliff Diving

**Chapter One – Cliff Diving**

I peered over the edge of the cliff, my excitement growing; I knew his voice would come any second….

_Bella. _I smiled.

_Yes?_

_Bella please don't do this! Please don't risk your life like this! _I took another step forward so my feet were right to the edge. I took one deep breath. _BELLA! NO! _I jumped.I screamed with exhilaration and thrill as I fell to closer and closer to the inky, black water. I hit it with a powerful force, crashing into the glassy liquid and gasping at the feeling of a million cold needles pricking my entire being…. I smiled in the water and started to move upwards, but wait! What ways was upwards?

_Bella! Swim upwards! Now! _But I couldn't! I didn't know what way was up! I flailed my arms and legs aimlessly. They hurt like hell and were getting weak, tired. I gave up. I didn't want to live so much in this world anymore…. Without…. Edward. I thought his name for the first time in a while, knowing I would know longer have to live without him.

_BELLA! Don't you dare give up! _I'm sorry Edward, I love you. My lungs burst and the last person I thought of was Edward.

**Edward POV**

The whole in my chest was rippling and eating away at me, I could hardly stand it. My Bella… I missed my Bella so much. _Bella, Bella, Bella_. Her name echoed in my head like it was killing me, like I was having a bittersweet death. My phone started to ring. I looked at it puzzled. I wanted to be left alone, couldn't anyone understand that? I had switched numbers seven times already so nobody could track me. Who would be calling? I looked at the caller ID. _Rosalie_. I hissed slightly but nevertheless opened the phone and said hello.

"Edward! Oh Edward…. I don't know how to tell you this…. Bella jumped off a cliff, and died. I'm so sorry." Her voice was apologetic, but I didn't notice. My world had stopped. It felt like someone had punched me in the gut a hundred times. Bella was gone. Dead, I would never be able to see her again. My whole being fell apart. It was a good thing I was in a hotel room, or I would have gotten quite a few stares. I fell to the floor, my phone clattering on the hard wood. My breathing increased speed and I just lay there. But I had to make sure. I just had to. I quickly took the phone and dialed the number I had memorized the first time it was given to me. It rang twice before a sad, husky voice answered.

"Hello?" The voice answered in a mourning tone. I swallowed.

"Could I please talk to Bella?" I whispered. The voice let out a sob.

"She's no longer with us, I'm sorry." I hung up and came apart even further, I needed a way out. I would go to the Volturri. I didn't bother to pay for my room, or to take my things. I simply walked out. I dumped my phone in a trash can and made my way to the airport.

**36 Hours Later**

They had declined. I had tried to argue my case, see things from my point of view, but they still remained indignant. I would have to threaten their city. I thought of the possibilities. Maybe I could go on a killing spree; that would work. Though I wouldn't want to disappoint Carlisle. Possibly I could throw a car through a wall, perhaps I could run through the streets. Slow enough so people could easily see me, though much too fast for a human. Finally, I had settled on stepping into the sun. I had my shirt off, and was right under the huge clock tower. Where everyone would see. I took one deep breath, when something interrupted my reverie. It was like a whisper, humming in my ear, I could barley make it out, yet it was right beside me. Was this what it was like to die? It became more and more profound and it was definite words…. I could just barley make them out.

"Edward! Don't you dare do this! You'd better not!" I was fairly puzzled. I turned to where the noise was coming from, there was a person forming. She had dark hair, and big brown eyes. Familiar big brown eyes. Bella's big brown eyes. My breath caught. She looked very angry with me.

"Edward! How dare you even try to kill yourself!" Bella yelled at me, her beautiful brown hair billowing in an invisible breeze. She looked beyond gorgeous, it was as if some source of light was shining on her, making her shine in ways I hadn't ever noticed before. Her eyes were blazing with an unimaginable fury, and her jaw was clenched. But what could have made her so angry? We were now together in heaven, were we not?

"Bella, love, what's wrong?" I whispered, worry dripping off my words. She sighed and took a step close to me.

"Edward, I don't know what the world would have been like if you had of killed yourself. You are not in heaven." I was confused now, if she was here, then how could this not be heaven? She sighed again. "I came from up above Edward. I'm an angel, and you're a vampire, and we're both on earth." My eyes widened as I took her in. She was right.


	2. I Love You More Then Anything

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight related!**

**Chapter Two – I Love You More Then Anything**

My eyes almost popped out of my head as I took in her beauty… her long, lustrous brown hair. Her chocolate brown eyes were open even wider than usual with fury. She had a white flowing dress on, and she was hovering a couple of inches over the ground. She leaned forward slightly, as though she wanted more than anything to embrace me, but was hesitant to do so. I took a step towards her and she held out a hand, probably meaning to stroke my cheek. We were interrupted by none other than Alice and Emmett.

"EDWARD!" She hissed loudly, furiously. I blocked out her thoughts as I stared at my Bella. Her gaze had softened. Her presence was glowing; she was more beautiful than I'd ever seen her. Alice and Emmett grabbed my shoulders and started to drag me away. I gasped as I moved away from Bella, afraid to lose her again.

"Bella!" I whispered fearfully, my voice full of worry. Alice and Emmett grimaced after I said her name. But all I could think was _She's alive… she's alive… she's alive. _Bella looked at me worriedly, glanced around her once, and drifted after us. My feet slid against the cool stone, I could only look at Bella. I was surprised Alice or Emmett had not commented on her presence. "Bella!" I whispered again, but my voice was filled with joy. "You're alive!" My Bella was here! She was with me, with us!

"Edward, I am not alive. I am dead." She whispered, her voice sounding like a million bells chiming at once. My breath caught. What did she mean she was dead? She's right there, how could she be dead? "I am an angel Edward. I came to stop you from killing yourself." She looked to the floor through her lashes.

"You're an angel?" I asked her amazed. A half smile formed on her lips… Her perfect, perfect lips! I sucked in out of habit and blinked. She nodded slowly, looking over me studiously.

"Oh Edward, don't worry; I'll leave as soon as you want me to, alright?" My eyes widened in horror.

"NO!" I screeched, just a little too loudly. Alice kneed me in the ribs. We were almost to the Yellow Porsche 911 Turbo she had stolen and there were some people in the area. I talked more quietly. "Please, Bella! Please don't leave me! I can explain if you stay!" I pleaded. She looked at me for a moment before taking another step forward. I breathed a sigh of relief. Alice pushed me into the back of the car and Bella drifted along side it as she started to drive. I shifted my body quickly so I could see her clearly and know there was no way of her making a run for it… She smiled breathtakingly at me and my eyes widened.

"Edward, you owe me an explanation." She sang in her whispery sweet bell-like voice. I blinked in confusion and then realized what she meant.

"Bella, I only left because… because I didn't want to hurt you. Please Bella, forgive me!" I clasped my hands together. She looked over me for a moment before frowning.

"I don't understand." She said cocking her head to one side. I took a deep breath.

"I mean that when we were around you… You were always in danger; every single moment with me endangered your life. I didn't want… I mean that you were too important to me to get hurt… and… I could hardly live with myself. I loved you too much to let you-" I was interrupted by Bella. She shushed me and leaned forward slowly, inching her way towards my lips.

"You can't hurt me now." She whispered before pressing her lips to mine… Or trying to, at least. She gasped and almost went through the entire car. Her eyes welled up and a single tear rolled down her cheek.

"I cannot touch you." She whispered; I turned my face away from her so as not to show my absolute fury. I had left and brought this upon her! Me, I had caused her to die! I had caused her to die. That realization had phlegm rising in my throat, making me want to throw up. Suddenly, my concentration broke and Alice and Emmett's voices flowed through my head.

_He's going crazy… I didn't know that vampires could go crazy. What are we going to do? I can't believe this has happened… Edward, oh God! Should we have let him kill himself? _Alice thought with dread.

_This ain't good… He's insane… Or going insane… _My voice replayed in his head. _'Please, Bella! Please forgive me!' he must think Bella is with him. God this isn't good… _Anger overflowed me. They thought I was going crazy? I hissed slightly and Bella shot me a curious look.

"What's wrong, Edward?" She asked me questionably. I hissed again.

"They think I'm going crazy, why can't they see you?" I asked her, still seething because of their thoughts.

"I'm sorry; I only have enough strength for one person to see me… I may have enough in future years for some other people… But not for a while." Her eyebrows crinkled and she looked at me apologetically. I sighed.

"It's alright, as long as I can see you." I wished so dearly that I could sweep her into my arms and never let go…

"Edward, um, we're here." Alice's uncertain voice came from the front of the car and I snapped out of my Bella trance. I got out of the car and saw Bella glide through the other. She floated beside me as we went into the airport. Alice and Emmett seemed to be my bodyguards, which in Alice's case is ridiculous, since she was several feet short of me. I glanced behind me quickly, making sure Bella was following directly, I could hardly keep my eyes from her, I was so relieved to see her. I could hardly believe that I could now talk to her… Even if she no longer lived, I could still see her.

"Bella, walk beside Emmett or Alice." I said to her and she followed my instructions.

"Edward… Stop, please?" Alice begged me, worry thick in her tone. Her thoughts were filled with worry for my mind's well-being too, as were Emmett's.

"Alice, Emmett. I know what you're thinking, and you're wrong. Bella is there, I can't prove it but she is. You can't see her because she doesn't have enough strength to show herself to more than one person…" I trailed off when her thoughts and actions became slightly more panicky. She grabbed my arm and led me to the section where we were to board our plane back to Canada, where our current home was. She gripped my arm and forced me into a seat between herself and Emmett, looking like she was about to cry. She probably was, now that I think of it. Bella stood in front of me, worry lines on her beautiful face.

"Bella, Love, what's wrong?" I asked her concerned. She bit her lip.

"Edward, they think you're crazy. And it's because of me." I glared at Alice before returning to our conversation.

"Bella, they do think I'm crazy, but I'll go insane for real if you leave." That got some stares sent in my direction that was for sure. Bella smiled slightly, but it didn't reach her eyes. She sat on the floor and folded her hands in her lap. And I was happy, for the first time in over five months, I was truly happy. Bella was here, even though no one else could see her. Maybe some day they would be able to see her and everything would be alright.

"Edward? Com' on, our plane is ready." Alice said carefully, reading her thoughts I realized that she had been thinking things through and understood that I would have to be taken care of gently. Hmph. I would deal with her not-so-gently later. She tugged on my arm and we walked to the entrance to the plane, Bella walking backwards a little a head of us. Normally I would've made sure she didn't fall, but now she walked with such grace and agility that I didn't have a worry for her at all. My eyes drifted to her legs, which were the same as I had been before, and I felt relief that at least one part of Bella was physically the same. Alice led me to one of the first class seats and I sat in between Emmett and her, bug surprise. Bella was standing in the isle, I cringed every time someone walked through her, but she didn't seem to mind. She started to speak.

"Edward, I might not be able to touch you or have you hold me, but know this; I love you. I love you more then anything." Her words are really, really quiet, but they rang through the plane like an echo, making my heart soar and my body alive with happiness, and more prominent, hope.


	3. It Doesn’t Prove Anything

**Disclaimer: We don't own anything Twilight related!! **

**Chapter Three – It Doesn't Prove Anything**

The plane made sharp decline and Bella's eyes flickered to Alice and Emmett. "I miss them," she sighed, her eyes dropping to the floor. I tried to clear my head, still not fully comprehending the whole ecstasy of the situation. I mean, how could this be really happening? My Bella… returning from the dead. I didn't say anything as I read my family's minds, all pertaining myself losing a big part of my sanity.

Almost immediately, I was enveloped into a tight hug. "Edward, oh goodness, Edward! Don't ever do that to me again!" Esme scolded, and as I read her mind, I saw that it was just a jumble of worry and confusion. I sighed, rubbing my forehead. I really, honestly and truly, hated to do this to her. She held me at arms length, looking me over carefully. Her face was bunched up, her eyes looked clouded. I knew that if she could be crying, then she would be.

"Edward… it can't be true, though? You have to realize that?" she whispered, lowering her voice. I shook my head, knowing this was coming.

"You guys don't see her. She… she doesn't have enough strength. But she's there. She really is." I said, trying to make myself sound convincing. Esme sighed, drifting to the other side of the room. I saw her take down a book, flipping through the pages absentmindedly.

My eyes drifted towards Jasper, his form hunched over and his eyes blank. _It doesn't make sense… I mean, Bella's angel coming back to earth to save Edward? No… no. He's delirious. Wait; is it even possible for a vampire to have delirium? But what is that presence that I feel? _

By reading his mind, I could feel it too. It was glowing, radiating happiness from all corners of the room. Of course, it was very, very faint. But still there.

I let my gift wander, going through Carlisle's head, deep in though, and Rosalie's self indulgent mind, worried about me, but not as thoroughly as anyone else at all. Emmett's mind, also worried, but also bored with the situation already, already coming to terms that this wasn't going to be something that lasted for a couple of weeks, but much longer.

Alice, searching desperately for an answer. Her mind becoming blank for moments, and then coming back to the present again. It was there that she saw the first clue that Bella was real.

"_Edward… come on, we're going hunting." Alice's soft voice floated through the room. I couldn't see Bella, but I could see myself. There was a vase floating in midair next to my head._

"_That's it, Bells! You're getting stronger everyday now!" I coaxed, my voice smooth, my face all smiles. _

_I heard Alice sigh, and then heard her slight footsteps as she made her way to my room. The vase began to wobble, and I was still cooing words of encouragement. Alice gasped as she appeared at the doorway._

"_Edward!!! What are you doing?" she screeched her eyes bugging out. The vase immediately dropped to the floor, glass shattering across the carpet. _

"_Edward?" she asked uncertainly. Her face seemed black for a moment, and then a determined expression crossed it. _

"_We're going hunting," Alice ordered, grapping my arm and towing me out of the room. _

Her vision ended abruptly and my eyes widened. Bella was standing in front of me, her eyes also wide. "Edward? What's wrong? What is someone else thinking about you?" she asked delicately, her brows smashed together in worry.

I didn't answer; instead, I bolted up the stairs and to Alice and Jasper's room, Bella on my heels. Alice was sitting on her bed, her thoughts one mesh of perplexity. "I told you," I said accusingly. Her mouth was still agape, though after a moment she snapped it shut.

"That… it doesn't prove anything," she said in a strangled voice before disappearing out the window.

*******Sorry it took a long time we were busy!!!******


	4. He's crazy and you know it!

**Chapter Four- "He's crazy and you know it!"**

We were on our way back home.

"Edward? Can I tell you something?"Bella asked.

"Sure, love," I said.

"Well, what will your family say when you are talking to me when we get back home?"

"I don't care, as long as I'm with you!"

"We're home!" Alice yelled.

I walked in the house. My Bella beside me. I knew we were going thought this together. Esme hugged me, Carlisle said he was worried, and Jasper said he was glad I was back. Rosalie did nothing but started at me.

"Bella," I said, "Let's go up to my room,"

"Okay, Edward," She answered.

Then me and my love walked to my room.

Carlisle's P.O.V.

"What did he said?" I asked, "Alice, Emmett, tell me right now!"

"Well, He said that Bella is with him to us, right Emmett?"Alice said.

"Right," Emmett said.

"He's crazy!!!!" Rosalie said.

"Rosalie!!!!" Esme and I said.

"He's crazy and you know it!"

"I believe him," Jasper said.

"You do?" Alice asked.

"Yes, because I have these strange feelings around him,"

"Well, I going to gather information to help him," I said.

"Let's all do what we can to help him," Esme said.

Then they all set off.

"I hope we can all help him before its too late," I said to myself.

**What will happen next? Will they be able to help Edward? Find out next time!**

******Sorry, we were busy******


	5. Better than nothing

**Chapter Five - Better Than Nothing**

A situation, however unfathomable, is made undoubtedly better by the presence of a loved one…

Edward was immobile as he looked upon Bella; her stunning features were enough to dazzle him, as he had done to her in her human years… The words sent chills down his spine. _Human years… _Unimaginable guilt surged through him. If he hadn't of left, hadn't of put her life in danger to begin with, she would have still been human.

Her laugh could have been ringing in the ears of friends and family still… She would have grown, graduated… Married… probably to that disgusting Newton boy, who had caused much of Edward's anger towards humanity…

Though, he hadn't a clue how he could have stayed away, even that early on in their relationship. At the beginning, he thought she would be unattainable. Her soft, plump lifts were inviting… But also in the sense that with one slip of control, she would be dead, her lips ruined, a bite mark forever embezzled on her delicate skin.

But, with one simple conversation, in a place of pure beauty, though not as beautiful as his Bella, he found he loved her more than his own life… his own life especially.

And there was absolutely nothing he could do about it, even though he knew she would be so much better off without him…

'Oh goodness,' he thought, 'what kind of painful mess have I gotten into now?'

"Edward? You look so… deep in thought," Bella leaned forward, the calm expression that I loved so much on her face, "What's on your mind?"

I shook my head, speechless. She was an angel come back to earth to stop a vampire from committing suicide. That sounded crazy, even to me… "Bells… how is this going to work out? They can't see you… they can't hear you… Maybe - maybe I _am_ imagining you…" the words escaped my mouth before I had the chance to stifle them.

My dead heart seemed to drop further into my chest as her face crumpled in hurt.

"Edward, you are not insane. I _am_ real. I really am…" she whispered, her voice smooth and delicate as her skin.

As I looked into her eyes, shining with desperation, I knew that she wall all too real to be a figment of my under-used imagination. Sighing, I raised a hand to stroke her cheek, but lowered it quickly.

"Sorry, love. I just…" I couldn't seem to find the right words to explain my jumbled thoughts. She nodded understandingly after a second, smiling at me shyly.

"I know what you mean, Edward. Everything seems so wrong right now…" Her eyes cast downwards and I wanted so badly to reach out and cup her chin, tilting her face upwards so that she would meet my eyes.

But I couldn't.

"This is entirely my fault. If I hadn't of left you, then you wouldn't be… dead." Even though her spirit was here, her appearance was ghostly, there was no beat of her heart, she was seen only by me, and even I couldn't touch her… caress her soft hair, press my stone lips against hers, hold her fragile hand in mine…

She leaned forward, her smile now bright, though her eyes seemed sad. "Edward, remember, I'm here, and that's better than nothing… right?" she whispered.

"Right," I managed after a moment, stalling slightly before talking. I guess sitting, talking to her, was indeed better than nothing…


	6. What's this all about?

Chapter Six - What's This All About?

Edward sighed as he played with his fingers casually, glancing at Bella every few seconds. They were silent, preferring to gaze at each other than filling the quiet with their words of worry.

The sun was rising, signaling another day… another day of pain. They were both hesitant to talk the words, but they both knew that Carlisle and Esme were going to be wondering what was going on, worried that their first son was going insane. Rosalie, of course, was already on that particular mindset.

"Edward?" Alice's voice was suddenly penetrating the air. Both Bella and Edward looked over, eyes squinting and wondering what she wanted with them, well, Edward actually. They were interested to find Jasper next to her, a frown on his lips as he glanced between them, as though he could see Bella.

"Edward… Esme and Carlisle and Emmett and Rose have all gone hunting… So, Jasper and I have come to tell you, we believe you." Alice said softly, guilt clouding her face. "Last night, Jasper confided in me his… peculiar feeling, ever since you've come home. It's like a… I don't know, aura I guess." Alice shrugged, cocking her head to the side.

Edward's mouth was turned into a smile. He knew they were being genuine because he had searched their minds thoroughly, and had found that they did indeed believe Bella was here, added with Alice's vision.

"That's good. I mean, thank you. A lot." Edward said before looking back at Bella. She was sitting there, perfectly calm, her wings fluttering gently behind her back as she fell back onto her hands, a happy glint in her eyes.

"Now, all we have to do is convince the rest of them… And I think I know how." Bella grinned as she crossed her arms, winking at Edward.

"She says that she knows how to convince Carlisle, Esme, and the rest of the family." Edward spoke quickly, wondering how on earth that would be. He could see Alice and Jasper cringe, casting their eyes to the floor.

Edward knew that they were still struck by it because of the fact that there still wasn't any reliable, visible proof. But he ignored it, choosing to listen to Bella's angelic voice,

"I've been in earth for a bit now, well, overnight at least… And I've become quite rejuvenated… I'll probably have enough strength to show myself to all for at least three minutes… And then after, I'll be able to hold objects, you know, interact with living and non-living organisms. Hopefully that will be able to prove my presence on earth." Edward translated what she said, and Alice gripped Jasper's hand tightly.

She was still slightly unsure of all this, but had faith in Edward… and Bella. She suppressed a shiver as she thought this, but Edward noticed and sent a minor glare in her way. She drifted off, hearing the sound of the four other members of her family in the distance.

They approached the house tentatively, curious as to what was in store for them inside the house. They could all feel their skin tingling, like something important was about to happen.

Carlisle pushed the door open, everyone dashing inside before it banged shut. Edward, Alice, and Jasper were seated on the couch, looking at them expectantly. "Sit down, over there please." Alice smiled at them.

They looked at her curiously as they moved to the large couch on which they collapsed into, cocking their heads to the side in question.

"What's this all about?" Carlisle said gently, glaring at Edward. This Bella nonsense wasn't to be taken lightly with any of them, especially Carlisle. Out of all his sons, Edward seemed special to him. He was his first companion, his first true friend as an immortal.

"Bella is going to show herself." Jasper then spoke up, calm as ever. But, the Cullen's had gotten used to reading him, trying best they could to see his true emotions. He looked… puzzled, and stricken… almost amazed.

"What are you talking about Jasper?" Esme was shocked, glancing at all three of them quickly. Alice was looking flatly at her feet, while Edward and Jasper were looking intensely at a spot a few feet away from the couch… as though they could see something there.

And they could. Well in Jasper's case, he could feel such strong emotions radiating from that certain spot that there was an unearthly glow coming from there. Emmett suddenly growled.

"Jeez, Alice! I can't believe you! You know how… fricking bad this is!" He roared angrily, the walls booming. Edward suddenly laughed, shaking his head at Emmett.

"In a few seconds, you'll see that Alice and Jasper are both right. And suddenly, they were gazing open-mouthed at the spot that Jasper and Edward had been looking at before, as a form slowly took place.

It was Bella; that was evident right away. Her long hair fell past where it had previously been, in her years on earth. She had a strange glow around her, like she was sending out light and warmth to the world. Her face seemed so much more… beautiful, angelic.

Her smile lifted all their spirits, even Rosalie's! "Oh, my!" Esme gasped, placing a hand over her mouth in shock. She blinked rapidly, as though she would have been crying if she could have. Then she let out a sob. Carlisle wrapped his arms around her.

"Oh Edward! I'm so sorry! I just th-though you were in denial!" she cried. Edward stood, looking at them all.

In their minds, he could read disbelief, and also he could read that they all, even a disgruntled Rose, wanted him to forgive him.

"Don't worry, I'll forgive you. I would have thought the same had I been on the outside." He moved swiftly to stand next to a fluttering Bella, her image shimmering as if in a pool of water.

"But Bella is going to disappear in a second, so I'm going to let her say something…"

"Alright everyone, I only have another minute's strength for all of you, but I am going to appear to Edward… So don't judge him anymore. I'll always be there for him, and when I gather up enough strength, maybe I'll be able to appear to you all for a whole day… I love you…" Bella's soft voice drifted away, before her form completely disappeared with a slight sizzling sound.

"We love you too, Bells. We love you too." Esme sniffled softly, holding out a hand to rub Edward's shoulder softly.


End file.
